everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Myth Storybook
Myth Storybook is the daughter of the Storyteller. He is not known by many people, but he is in fact, everywhere. Every story that was every written by anyone, has been teased into their minds by the Storyteller himself. But no one ever realizes it, and therefore, he is nothing more than a lost voice in the words on a page. Myth is an obscure daughter to a parent who is a fairy tale. However, since no one really knows her father, she is mostly ignored by the population of Ever After High. She's a loner and enjoys spending time in the library whenever she gets a chance. After enrolling at Ever After High, she took the standardized test for the school. Which is for the most obscure students so that they may be placed in either Royal or Rebel. Once she arrived at the school, she discovered she was a Rebel, without a roommate. Character Myth is a stranger to all the things that most people at Ever After High love. Shoes, higharchy, etc. She is more or less looked down on by the people who are Royals, not just because she's a Rebel, but also because she is the most obscure and unknown student in the school. She has taken to staying below the castle with the riddle cursed brother of their headmaster, Giles Grimm. She understands Riddlish just fine, thanks to being the daughter of the Storyteller. She lives for her time in the forest, though she does enjoy a good class now and again, she prefers to be in the heart of the forest where she can hear all the stories whispering in her ear. This little discovery actually managed to get her in a bit of trouble with her fellow students when she actually told Hopper Croakington II, and he accidentally spilled the beans in one of his embarrassing moments in human form. Since then, most of the students avoid her. She believes it's probably the only reason anyone even knows she is alive. Personality Myth is as calm as she can be, and has a high tolerance for idiots, such as Daring Charming. She avoids him whenever possible, finding his "smile" annoying and frivolously tossed around. She dislikes those who are with someone, but flirt with every girl on the block. In her mind, that's a serious fairy-fail. She has a very good understanding of people, despite her lack of talking to them. She observes everything and everyone, and in fact, if Goldie ever wanted some juicy gossip, all she would have to do is talk to Myth. The shadows tend to be good for watching other people's stories unfold. Myth is very nature based. She's not a vegetarian, but she does enjoy a long walk in the forest and a dip in the stream whenever she gets the chance. She would never call herself self-less, but she isn't selfish either. She tends to do a lot of good things without anyone (besides Madeline Hatter) noticing. She is good at just about everything. She never likes compliments though, unless they are from her professor's. Otherwise, she feels silly and over-whelmed. Appearance Myth's strange hair and clothes make her a sore thumb amongst the fashionistas of the school, such as Apple White and Briar Beauty. Her hair is a caramel-orange color with blue and pink streaks in it. She often wears a pair of shoes she bought from Ashlyn Ella's shoe store. She has even been known to wear jeans around the school, which shocked everyone who saw her. Whispers began to spread, but she ignored them. She likes to change the rules, not be ruled by them. See The Incident. Fairy tale - The Storyteller Once upon a time, there was a voice, and in that voice was magic. The magic spun into the world and created the man who would carry all the secrets and stories from past, present and future. He was blessed with the writing abilties that many of thousands of writers learned from him. Some used them well. Others didn't fair as well. Mostly invisible to everyone unless he is looked for, the Storyteller traveled the world, generally ignored by all whom he passed. He wrote many stories and even published a few. Sadly, they were washed aside by critcs as "too magical" and "too fantastical" and also "not real enough". The Storyteller grew saddened and began to whisper the stories into writer's ears. These writer's became famous from his words and soon the Storyteller was completely forgotten, even by the magic that made him. One day, on a hot summer's day, the Storyteller was sitting on the bank of an Enchanted River. A woman approached him catiously, and when he looked at her, he read the story in her eyes and knew she could see him. He stood and bowed, "madam," he said. She curtsied, "sir." And their romance whirled from there. Many would not have found the woman as beautiful or attractive as Snow White or Cinderella, but to the Storyteller she was fairer than even the fairest of them all. '' "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." - The Storyteller.'' Soon they were married, and from their marriage, were born two children. The eldest was a son, Piper Storybook. The second was a girl, Myth Storybook. Little could her parent's have forseen the magic that surrounded their children. Their eldest son chose to attend Once Upon A Time High, instead of the famous Ever After High, which his sister chose to attend. However, before Myth was even three years of age, her mother disappeared and her father would never speak of her. For the pain in his heart was too great to bear when he remembered her shining face and glowing green eyes. And so it was that Myth was raised with her brother, alone in a cottage until they were of age and could go off to their schools. The mystery has always remained with Myth though, who was her mother? And where had she come from? She wanted to know the answers, and thus decided Ever After High, where the most famous of children attended in the hopes that one day, she could find the answer she was looking for. Relationships ''Family'' Father - The Storyteller Mother - Unknown Brother - Piper Storybook ''Friends Myth is a loner, and doesn't have friends right now. ''Pet(s) Myth, as much as she loves animals, knows she is not responsible enough to have a pet. Therefore, she simply befriends the wild animals and runs with them when she is lonely. Outfits Myth loves to dress herself up, but her outfits are limited thanks to her lack of funds. Sometimes she does odd jobs, and even prints small stories in the local paper that get her some money, but not enough to dress poshly. ''Legacy Day'' Myth is frightened of this day, she doesn't have an outfit for it. (And for many other reasons.) ''The Incident'' It has become known as "the Incident" because one day, Myth walked onto school grounds with her legs in jeans. She made them custom with the help of the local seamstress in town. There were rips in the knees, added for fashion, and they cling to her like leggings, only they aren't. Students, mainly girls, gasped and swooned at the sight. Boys oogled or looked disgusted. The Headmaster nearly blew a blood vessel in his forehead, and when called to the office to "explain herself", she simply replied, "Free expression is encouraged at the school. At least, that's what you advertise in your pamphlet." Unable to do anything but rage, the headmaster released her. What could he do? It did say that students were allowed to dress as anyway they liked, within reason. And no where did it say a girl couldn't wear jeans. She was the very first student to ever make such a change. Some say it inspired Raven Queen to think twice about signing her legacy away without question. Quotes *"Nothing is better than the silence of the forest, and the trickle of the stream." *"Sometimes, I just don't understand you." - to Apple White. *"I wish I could fight for this right that belongs to me." *"Buzz off, bright teeth." - to Daring Charming. *"Frogs are better than some people." - to Croakington II about Daring and Apple. Notes *Myth dislikes the Royals, mostly because they are spoiled and pampered and get away with murder. *Daring Charming is a disease on her life, that she wishes would go away. *Her feelings are mixed on some of the other royals, like Dexter and Croakington. *Favorite teacher of all - Professor Pied Piper *Her talents include, singing, dancing, art, writing, science, and taming of wild animals. Among other things. Magic is her weak point. *Books are her favorite people. *Madeline Hatter is the closest thing she has to a friend. *Myth enjoys all types of music and isn't afraid to say so. *Theme song: "I'm Still Here" - John Rzeznik. *The Storyteller is a copyright of Jenny M. Swart. Please do not use without permission. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels